Tortura
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Sara conoce muchos tipos de tortura, pero no tiene idea de por qué le es tan difícil negarse a esta. CSR Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **CSI pertenece a CBS, fic hecho sin animos de lucro, solo por diversion. Como se especifica en el summary, este fie se considera femslash, asi que si no te gusta este tipo de historias, abstente de leerlo.

* * *

TORTURA

Estar cerca de ella, ya de por si es una tortura a la cual tontamente te habías acostumbrado. Una tortura que en ese momento se veía agravada por la soledad que las rodeaba. Una tortura de la que no tenías escapatoria, y de la cual tampoco querías escapar, porque esos eran los únicos momentos que les pertenecían exclusivamente a ustedes dos. Claro… sin contar los momentos íntimos desarrollados en tus sueños, con esa mujer de protagonista, pero a un gran precio. Ni a tu peor enemigo le desearía el dolor que atormenta a tu corazón cada mañana al levantarte y darte cuenta de que todo no había sido más que un sueño, una fantasía de la cual despiertas completamente sola.

Siempre habías creído estar acostumbrada a la soledad, pero ahora, cada mañana te das cuenta de que no es así, de cuan equivocada estabas…

- Sara, ven aquí un momento.

Tu nombre nunca había sonado de manera tan indescriptiblemente dulce en la voz de nadie, nunca, ni siquiera en la de tus padres, y mientras ella te describe su teoría de cómo se llevó a cabo el crimen, es imposible que no te maravilles con la forma única en que sus labios se mueven al pronunciar cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra. No pierdes detalle.

- Pero lo intrigante es la disposición de las huellas digitales de la víctima y el asesino – dices, mirando las marcas con plumón que tu compañera ha hecho alrededor de cada huella, para poder establecer y seguir el patrón de los eventos trágicos - ¿Por qué las huellas de la victima estaban tan arriba en la pared?

Por unos minutos las dos se quedaron mirando la pared llena de sangre, intentando averiguar lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación. Tal era el silencio, que podías escucharla respirar. Aspirar, espirar, y luego un leve suspiro. Tu corazón no podía latir con tranquilidad, y es que te encanta verle esa expresión de total concentración en su rostro, frunciendo un poco el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior de vez en cuando y con esos ojos, de un azul tan profundo que podrías perderte en ellos por horas, fijos en cada detalle, interpretando cada rastro.

- Los signos de defensa que presentaba la víctima fue porque forcejearon – la escuchas comenzar y sonríes inconsciente al ver en sus ojos ese brillo de triunfo que siempre se presenta cuando ella por fin lo ha entendido – y él la acorraló en contra de la pared. Ven, Sara, ayúdame con esto un momento.

Sales de tu ensimismamiento para notar como tu compañera te mira algo confundida, claro, no te habías dado cuenta de que te había pedido ayuda. Avanzas hasta ponerse frente a ella y esperas instrucciones, mientras te recriminas no poder si quiera poner la misma atención a las cosas que cuando no estás con ella.

- Ahora, sabemos por las huellas que la víctima tenía un cuchillo en sus manos con el cual se defendida de su atacante, pero también sabemos que este se lo quitó por la fuerza…

- … cuando logró acorralarla – completas, entendiendo a donde se dirige la rubia con todo esto.

- Muy bien, Sara has como si fueras el asesino, ¿de qué forma me acorralarías si yo tuviera un cuchillo en las manos?

En el tiempo que llevas trabajando en el CSI, primero en San Francisco y luego en Las Vegas, habías visto muchos tipos de tortura hasta el momento; física, sicológica, pero no sabías en qué categoría describir el tipo de martirio que Catherine Willows ocasiona en ti.

Tragas un poco de saliva, sin estar muy segura de hacer lo que te están pidiendo. Primero lentamente, luego con un poco más de seguridad, agarras las muñecas de la mujer con la que sueñas. Con cuidado, atenta a no hacerle daño, a no pisarla o apretar muy fuerte sus muñecas, la vas empujando hacia la pared tal cual cómo crees que el asesino hizo con su víctima.

- Ahora, yo aún tengo el cuchillo en mi mano, y tú tienes las dos tuyas ocupadas, no puedes soltar mi otra mano porque sabes que eso facilitaría que escapara.

- El asesino es más alto que la victima así que pudo haber tirado el brazo de la chica hacia arriba, apoyándose en la pared y golpear la mano de ella contra la muralla hasta lograr que soltara el cuchillo – haces exactamente lo que vas describiendo, pero no de forma violenta – entonces, arrastra la otra mano de la víctima hasta tener las dos arriba y poder agarrarla con una sola mano…

- Las fibras indican que el tipo usó el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizar a la víctima en la última instancia…

Tortura, ahora estás completamente segura que eso no es nada más ni nada menos que una cruel tortura impuesta por la rubia. Mientras sujetas sus delicadas muñecas, lentamente acercas tu cuerpo al de tu compañera; sientes la sutileza con la que su pecho sube y baja al respirar, también puedes percibir el aliento de esta mezclándose lentamente con el tuyo, ese extraño aroma que solo le pertenece a Catherine llena el espacio que las rodea, miras hacia arriba como intentando encontrar en el pulcro techo esa calma que poco a poco te abandona. Tus sentidos se han visto alterados de tal manera que puedes jurar que en ese mismo instante escuchas con total claridad los acelerados latidos de tu corazón, serán unas 125 pulsaciones por minuto tal vez – piensas cerrando los ojos, buscando fortaleza en tu interior, porque si no la encuentras… si no la encuentras no estás segura de lo que esos ojos, que te miran fijamente, puedan provocar en tu cordura. Tragas saliva, más que nerviosa, cuando por fin los dos cuerpos se encuentran y ejerces una leve presión sobre tu superior. Tus mejillas se tiñen de un tierno tono rojizo, y tu boca se abre levemente, dubitativa.

- Y entonces el asesino aprovechó su mano libre para sacar la cortapluma y apuñalarla.

- Para luego terminar su trabajo y degollarla… - susurras en su oído, y un escalofrió te recorre por completo al escuchar un leve gemido, casi imperceptible, emitido por ella involuntariamente, llenando tu corazón de emoción. En tus manos puedes sentir el pulso de Catherine acelerándose. Sonríes.

Después de ese pequeño momento en que pareció que la realidad se detenía, todo volvió a la normalidad de una forma vertiginosa, y nuevamente estas recostada sobre tu cama, en la soledad de tu apartamento, sumergida en esas visiones oníricas, mucho más reales ahora. Porque recuerdas cada sensación, cada temblor, cada suspiro; recuerdas su olor, tan natural, desprovisto de perfume por la simple y lógica razón de que ella piensa, correctamente, que podría afectar su olfato en la resolución de los casos, y te gusta que sea así… así de simple, así de encantadora, así de fascinante y bella. Recuerdas su mirada fija y como la desvió hacia un lado cuando susurraste aquel comentario en su oído, y sonríes, sonríes de una manera que en mucho tiempo no lo hacías, porque habías logrado que Catherine Willows se sonrojase.

Mirando de la forma objetiva en la cual siempre analizas la vida, aquel detalle no debería significar nada, podría haber múltiples razones por las cuales la rubia se sonrojara, desde el evidente calor que hacía en la escena del crimen hasta una alergia que tuviera a algún agente presente en el aire, y no necesariamente por lo cerca que estuvo tu rostro del de ella, de lo cerca que estuvieron sus labios de besarse… podría no significar nada, o podría significar mucho más de lo que alcanzabas a imaginar, así que no reprimes tu sonrisa. Estás feliz.

Y te preguntas como es que esa mujer consigue afectarte hasta ese punto, en el cual no consigues pasar ni un segundo del día sin pensar en ella. Sabes que muchos han buscado esa respuesta, sin encontrarla…

- Sara – te llama Nick días después, mientras te encuentras arreglando tus cosas en los casilleros – un doble homicidio en el Sphere, ¿te unes? Es que no hay nadie más disponible…

- Lo siento, Nick, estoy de saliente – dices encogiéndote de hombros, comenzando a guardar cuidadosamente tu instrumental en el casillero que te corresponde – será para otra.

- No te preocupes, iré por mi cuenta.

- Suerte.

Pero tú la has hallado, después de casi un año de tormentosa búsqueda la has encontrado, y ríes de lo simple que es…

- Hey, Sara – te volteas de inmediato cuando reconoces la voz, y logras a medias ocultar la sonrisa que por sí sola asoma en tus labios al ver a esa mujer apoyada en la puerta, dirigiéndote una de esas sonrisas que a ti te parecen tan hermosas – acaba de llegar el aviso de una chica que encontraron en el Parque Nacional Bryce Canyon, quería ver si me acompañabas, pero… - con sorpresa notas como en esos ojos siempre seguros, se deja entrever un dejo de tristeza – tu turno ha terminado… supongo que será en otra ocasión.

No puedes, y no quieres dejar que se vaya. Es algo que tampoco puedes evitar, siempre terminas cayendo.

- Iré – dices comenzando a sacar automáticamente tu instrumental forense de tu casillero, para después empezar a ordenarlo en la caja donde lo transportas.

- ¿Estas segura? No quiero molestarte…

- No es para nada una molestia, es mas… es todo un placer – dices sin darte cuenta, tomando tus cosas y encaminándote hacia la estación de policía – yo conduzco esta vez, ¿vale?

- Vale…

No alcanzas a fijarte en el leve sonrojo que aparece en las mejillas de la rubia por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales te mira con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras se alejan hacia el estacionamiento, Grissom se pregunta porque aun llevas el uniforme y la identificación a la vista si tu turno había finalizado. Y es que el entomólogo sabe que tu valoras infinitamente las horas de sueño que tu trabajo puede proveerte, por eso su mente no logra descifrar el por qué aceptas así sin más aquellas horas extras. ¿Tendrá que ver eso con que sea Catherine quien te lo pide? Porque de nadie más haz aceptado, tal vez solo de él, pero por la obvia razón de que es tu supervisor… Aún con dudas, el científico vuelve a concentrarse en sus experimentos, aun desconcertado por la forma en que sonreías mientras te ibas.

Camino a la escena del crimen no puedes evitar echar de vez en cuando alguna mirada de reojo a la mujer que descansa en el asiento del copiloto, aprovechando el trayecto para dormir unos cuantos minutos. Y piensas en la pregunta que cada noche desde hace varios meses te hacías antes de intentar dormir, y ríes de solo pensar en lo mucho que demoraste en encontrar una respuesta de los más sencilla…

¿Por qué casi no te resistes y accedes de forma casi inmediata a una tortura cómo esta?

Por la simple razón de que es imposible negarle algo a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos azules. Y es que ella posee algo que va más allá de tu comprensión, que va mas allá de toda lógica. Nunca te había sentido así, pero conoces de que se trata ese sentimiento…

- ¿Ya llegamos, Sara?

- No, pero no te preocupes, te avisare cuando estemos cerca, ahora descansa.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Y por más obvio que sea, es aun más difícil negarse… si la torturadora es aquella a quien amas.

FIN

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
A peticion de una amigo, que adora esta pareja, he hecho una incursion en este fandom del que me considero fanatica, pero del que me ha costado escribir. No estoy muy contenta del resultado de este fic, pero espero que de todos modos lo disfruten. Ademas, quiero saber que opinan sobre el, asi que dejen un review sin miedo =)


End file.
